Twilight Sparkle (kucyk)/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Mane 6 przybywa do Kryształowego Królestwa.png|Twilight rozmawia z Applejack EG Applejack i Twilight idą razem.png|Applejack rozmawia z Twilight o byciu Alicornem EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png|Przestraszone przez Pinkie EG Pinkie podskakuje wysoko.png|Podziwiają zamek (obok Kryształowe Serce) EG Skulona Pinkie.png|Pinkie zwija się w kulkę EG Pinkie prostuje się.png|"Transformuje" się EG Pinkie trzyma kopytko na głowie Twilight.png|Biedna Twilight :( EG Applejack uspokaja Twilight.png|Dokańcza rozmowę z Applejack EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png|Dołącza do nich Rarity EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png|Rarity rozmawia z Twi o koronie EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png|Tłumaczy Twi, że powinna cieszyć się że została księżniczką EG Twilight mówi że korona jest w jej torbie.png|Słuchają Spike'a EG Twilight nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do skrzydeł.png|Zdziwione kucyki EG Twilight stara się wzlecieć.png|Twi próbuje polecieć na swoich skrzydłach EG Twilight próbuje latać.png|Wzbija się... EG Twilight spada na ziemię.png|...i równie szybko ląduje EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png|Rarity tłumaczy coś Twilight EG Twilight uśmiecha się uspokojona.png|Zadowolona Twi EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png|Twi pośrodku EG Twilight rozgląda się po sali tronowej.png|Zaskoczona Twilight EG1 Flash Sentry przedstawia najnowszą księżniczkę.png EG Cadance przytula Twilight.png EG Cadance wita się z Twilight.png EG Mane 6 i księżniczki.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png|Twilight idzie z przyjaciółkami odpocząć po podróży. EG Spike i Twilight w swoim pokoju.png EG Twilight patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.png EG Spike trzyma poduszkę.png 640px-Twilight_is_worried_EG.png 640px-Twilight_'now_that_I'm_a_princess'_EG.png 640px-Twilight_'no_it_would_not!'_EG.png 640px-Twilight_'this_crown_and_these_wings'_EG.png 640px-Spike_reassures_Twilight_EG.png 640px-Twilight_and_Spike_'big_day_tomorrow'_EG.png EG1 Twilight chce zasnać.png 640px-Twilight_trying_to_get_comfortable_EG.png 640px-Twilight's_wings_pop_open_EG.png EG1 Twilight przyjmuje misje.png EG1 Twilight podchodzi do lustra.png EG1 Luna zakłada Twilight plecak.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png EG Twilight obejmuje Spike'a.png Jako człowiek Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png EG1 Twilight sprawdza swoje palce.png EG1 Twilight ogląda ręcę.png EG1 Zaniepokojona Twilight.png 640px-Twilight sticks arm in portal.PNG EG1 Twilight biegnie jak by dalej była kucykiem.png EG1 Przechodzień dziwnie patrzy na Twilight.png EG1 Twilight idzie na czworaka.png EG1 Twilight zrozumiała swoją gafę.png Twilight using stair rail as a support EG.png EG1 Twilight rozmyśla o balu.png 640px-Twilight tripping up EG.png Blue-haired male character giving Twilight a hand EGtrailer.png EG1 Twilight w nowym ciele.jpg 640px-Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight wandering the CHS halls EG.png Twilight and Spike poking their heads around a corner EG.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png 640px-Twilight surprised.PNG 640px-Fluttershy cooing over Spike.PNG EG1 Wspominała coś o koronie?.png 640px-Fluttershy talking about crown.PNG Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Twilight in deep thought EG.png EG1 Myślaca Twilight.png EG Uśmiechnięta Twilight z wzniesionymi rękoma.png 640px-Twilight and Fluttershy in line.PNG Twilight "I've decided to run for Princess" EG.png Twilight with fruit-stained blouse EG.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png 640px-Spike hits Twilight's head.PNG Twilight with whole apple in her mouth EG.png Twilight and Spike entering the gymnasium EG.png EG1 Przerażona Twilight.png EG1 Twilight rozmawia z Pinkie Pie.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Pinkie Pie Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png EG Applejack zaskoczona słowami Pinkie Pie.png EG Applejack wypluwa sok z zaskoczenia.png Twilight asking about Rainbow Dash EG.png Twilight nervous blush EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Twilight licking her lips EG.png Twilight about to kick vending machine EG.png 640px-Twilight and Trixie -voila!- EG.png EG1 Fałszywy uśmiech Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee była cierpliwa... EG1 Pytania Twilight frustrują Cheerilee.png|...do czasu EG1 Twilight zadaje pytania.png EG1 Może w tym świecie są czary.png 640px-CMC_on_the_computer_EG.png 640px-Crusaders_get_an_idea_EG.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle holding a large stack of books.png Twilight embarrassed in the library EG.png Twilight using a photocopier EG.png Twilight Sparkle curious EG.png Twilight holding a yearbook EG.png Twilight sad about the human Main Five EG.png EG1 Twilight czyta kronike szkolną.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png EG1 Twilight wychodzi z biblioteki.png EG1 Twilight jeszcze nie wie, co się szykuje.png 640px-Twilight walking past students EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png 640px-Screenshot (14).png 640px-Screenshot (15).png 640px-Screenshot (16).png Twilight begins to lose hope EG.png 640px-Rarity pointing finger at Fluttershy.PNG 640px-Fluttershy_worried.PNG Twilight's growing suspicions EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png 640px-Rainbow says she will help.PNG Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png EG1 Twilight gra z Rainbow.png Twilight finally going to score a goal EG.png Twilight breathless on the ground EG.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png EG1 Twilight wylewa kawę na Flasha.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png 640px-Spike sleeping on Rarity.PNG Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle "win the crown" EG.png Twilight Sparkle "no matter what I do" EG.png EG1 Twilight i Flash na stołówce.png Twilight "help her win the crown" EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png EG Twilight w gabinecie dyr.Luny.png Twilight in utter shock EG.png EG1 Rozmowa Luny z Twilight.png 640px-Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png 640px-Luna standing up EG.png EG1 Flash zaprasza Twilight na tańce.png Twilight blushing at Flash EG.png Twilight leaning against a wall EG.png Twilight pony in the mirror EG.png Twilight jaw hanging open EG.png Twilight nodding embarrassed EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png EG Główna szóstka bohaterek razem.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Twilight pleased with the cleanup EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png Twilight's new dress EG.png EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Twilight and Flash "I didn't mean no" EG.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png Twilight waves to Flash on stage EG.png Rainbow Dash "she was too embarrassed to show" EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png 640px-Celestia_presents_the_crown_to_Twilight_EG.png 640px-Twilight_waves_to_the_students_EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Twilight slams into a locker EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight Sparkle "don't hurt him!" EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Rainbow Dash "so awesome" face EG.png Sunset on top of Twilight EG.png Sunset knocking Twilight to the ground EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png EG Zdeterminowana Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle "no, you're not!" EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png 640px-Twilight Sparkle and mane six watching Sunset Shimmer.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Twilight "the magic in my Element" EG.png EG Twilight Sparkle podczas przemiany.png Twilight transformed EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Twilight pony form on the ground EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Twilight "doesn't just exist in Equestria" EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png 640px-Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Twilight blushing at Flash Sentry EG.png EG1 Twilight podaje Flashowi rękę.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png 640px-Trixie in background.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Group_photo_of_Mane_6_with_animal_parts.png Twilight and friends "look out for her" EG.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png Twilight Sparkle's teary goodbye EG.png Twilight "starting to feel a little more comfortable" EG.png Twilight "I've been walking on two legs" EG.png Twilight can handle wings EG.png Twilight steps back through the portal EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Jako kucyk Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Twilight opens the books EG2.png EG2 Twilight odczytała wiadomość od Sunset.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png EG2 Twilight czyta o Syrenach.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight smiling in front of the new Crystal Mirror EG2.png Magical power swirls over the mirror EG2.png EG RR Portal ponownie otwarty..png EG2 Zadowolona Twilight.png EG2 Lepiej nie.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight leaps through the mirror EG2.png Jako człowiek EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać..png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png EG RR Flash Sentry rozmawia z Twilight..png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty..png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika..png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Twilight flipping through the pages EG2.png EG RR Rarity rozmawia z Twilight..png EG2 Rozmowa Sunset i Twilight w nocy.png EG RR Twilight próbuje śpiewać..png EG RR Twilight upomina przyjaciółki..png EG RR Twilight pisze zaklęcie..png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms..png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG RR Zdenerwowana Trixie..png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png EG RR Twilight przytula Spika.png EG RR Twilight śpiewa z Rainbow..png EG RR Twilight podczas bitwy z syrenami..png EG RR Twilight traci mikrofon.png EG2 Rainbooms otoczone przez aurę syren.png EG RR Twilight oraz Sunset śpiewają wspólnie..png EG2 Rainbooms "Co z siłą bomby".jpg EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png EG RR Trixie wciąż uważa się za lepszą..png 640px-Twilight_and_Flash_looking_at_each_other_EG2.png|Wpadka? Nie sądzę :) EG2 Twilight i Flash się speszyli.png|Coś iskrzy... Widać od razu! :) EG2 Przytulanko.png Human Twilight artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Twilight - wielkie wejście.png EG3 dopiero odczytałam wiadomości.png EG3 Pętla czasu.png EG3 najdziwniejsza rzecz w życiu.png EG3 Zdziwiona ksieżniczka Twilight.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 druga najdziwniejsza rzecz.png Sceny Usunięte Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Twilight waves to Sunset EG3.png|"Sunset?!" EG3 animatic - Twilight sitting at a booth EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "Have you talked to the others" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "there's magic here too" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight covering Sunset's drink in assurance EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "It's up to you" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "You can come back to Equestria" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Waitress showing Twilight's bill EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight only has bits from Equestria EG3.png Klipy Promocyjne Ogon w ruch Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Twilight singing in the band EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Twilight Sparkle's mask EG2.png Twilight's classroom theme EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts18.png Twilight holding a microphone EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Twilight taking a picture with her phone EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png Twilight singing Friendship Through the Ages EG2.png EG RR Twilight śpiewa.png EG RR Twilight gra na pianinie przy Sunset..png Twilight "as it leaves behind another day" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki śpiewają..png EG RR Przyjaciółki tańczą w piosence Friendship Trough The Ages.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci